


Two Gay Weddings

by hopelocklet



Series: 12 Days Of (Drarry) Christmas [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Weddings, drarry wedding, linny wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelocklet/pseuds/hopelocklet
Summary: Draco and Harry, best men at Ginny and Luna's wedding, both feel that they'll never end up having their own weddings. But they do.





	Two Gay Weddings

“Nice decorations.”

“Yes.”

“I like the, um- what’s that thing you call hanging from the walls again?”

Draco laughed. “Garland, Potter. I must have told you that a million times.”

“Sorry.” Harry chuckled uncomfortably and adjusted his tie. “I guess I’m just nervous. I’ve never been in a wedding party before.”

“You don’t say. I never would have guessed.” Draco glanced at Harry out of the corner of his eye and smirked when he saw Harry’s stricken expression. “You’ll be fine, Potter.”

“No I won’t be. Ginny should’ve never picked me to be her best man.”

“And Luna should’ve never picked me to be hers.” Draco sighed. “Lord knows all I’ll do is take the attention away from her with my amazing good looks.”

Harry snorted. “Yeah, right.”

“Well, my turn to walk down the aisle.” Draco left his place beside Harry to take the arm of Luna’s maid of honor, Freya Butler, a magizoologist who Luna worked with. 

“Good luck,” Harry said, still looking like a frightened little lamb.

“Thanks. And, Potter, I promise you that you’ll be the best best man Ginny could’ve hoped for,” Draco said before disappearing through the doors leading to the sanctuary.

…

“Did I walk alright?” Potter asked Draco as soon as the two of them sat down at their table for the reception.

“You glided like an angel, I assure you. It hardly matters anyway since everybody was too busy being awed by my perfectly styled hair to notice the way you walked down the aisle.”

Harry laughed. “Oh, of course. And what about during my speech? Will all eyes be on you during that as well?”   
“Obviously not  _ all  _ eyes, Potter. Probably about half.”

Harry quirked a smile and took a sip of champagne. “How come you’re not nervous at all?” he asked Draco.

“Years of practice.” Draco smiled at Harry, but the words came out weary. 

“More or less years than it takes to make your hair look like that?” Harry teased, raising his eyes pointedly to Draco’s hair.

Draco laughed. “Actually about the same number of years.”

“Ah.”

…

“Fuck. I don’t think I can do this,” Harry murmured as Hermione was finishing up her speech.

“What do you mean?” Draco asked.

“My speech is next. It’s not as good as Hermione’s. It’s not really good at all. Fuck, I’m going to ruin this wedding.”

Draco put a hand on Harry’s knee. “Don’t say that. You’re not going to ruin anything. You’re going to be great, just like you always are. And if you don’t like your speech, then screw it. Just speak from your heart. Luna and Ginny will love it, no matter what you say.”

People began clapping around them, but the two men just stared into each other’s eyes.

“Okay,” Harry said at last, and he stood up.

The wedding guests went quiet again and looked expectantly at Harry. He took a deep breath.

…

“I’m glad that’s over,” Harry said to Draco once all the speeches were over. “Do you think I did okay?”

Draco rolled his eyes and smiled. “Everyone was crying by the end of your speech, Potter. So yes, I think you did okay.”

“Oh. I didn’t know if the crying was good or bad.”

Draco smiled for a second more before his expression turned pensive. “Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, anything.”

“You’re a Gryffindor. You’re like the most Gryffindor-y Gryffindor I’ve ever met, but you were still scared of messing up today. Why?”

Harry frowned. “I’m not immune to nerves, you know.”

“I know, I know, but it just seemed off.” A beat of silence, then Draco added, “Whatever. I guess it’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing,” Harry said. Draco raised his eyebrows. “I was nervous because I kept thinking that this was going to be my first and only time being in a wedding. And I had to do everything perfectly because I won’t ever do it again.”   
“What about your own wedding?”

Harry sighed. “I’m Harry Potter. Everyone I meet is going to have expectations for me. They’ll think I’m a savior or a misunderstood lost soul or some shit like that. I don’t want that.”

“Well aren’t we two peas in a pod? I’m the infamous Draco Malfoy, former Death Eater. Everyone _I_ meet expects me to be a brooding and mysterious Dark Arts master, but all I really am is a-”

“Self-absorbed git. Yeah, I know.”

Draco smiled and finished the last of the champagne. “We should probably just marry each other, eh?”   
“Probably.”

…

“Nice decorations.”

“Yes.”

“What do you call those things on the wall again?”

“Honestly, Potter, this is the last time I’m reminding you. Garland.”

“Malfoy.”

“What is it?”

“No not you, me. I’m Malfoy now too. You keep forgetting.”   
Draco blushed, smiled, and looked down at his and Harry’s wedding bands on their fingers. 

“Sorry, Mr. Malfoy. I guess it hasn’t sunk in yet.”

“What do you mean it hasn’t sunk in yet? We’ve been married for at least three hours.”

“Hey, I’m not as bad as you are, Mr. ‘What are those things on the wall?’”

“There it is again, you using the wrong last name. What has gotten into you?”   
“Nothing has gotten into me, and if you don’t stop bugging me, you’re not getting into me tonight either.”

“If you can’t remember my last name then I’m not sure I want to.”

“I do know your last name. It’s Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy,” Draco went on and on until Harry laughed and eventually had to kiss Draco to shut him up.


End file.
